From U:Neul, gomapgo saranghandan!
by choco momo
Summary: Side story From U/ hanya kumpulan Drable tentang hubungan Sakura & Sasuke/"Terimakasih untuk tetap disamping ku, percaya padaku hingga aku tidak akan jatuh, terimakasih untuk segalanya/Bahkan ketika dunia berkata 'Aku tidak memiliki apa pun kecuali dirimu/ Warning inside/Don't like don't read!/Mind to R&R Minna?/spesial buat Sasuke Birthday!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimhoto

Main cast : Sakura Sasuke.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Just A drablle.

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagi From U dari super junior saat membaca.

Side Story of From U

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Neomo Saranghanda.

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © From U_Super junior

Cast and anything in this story © Masashi Khisimoto.

_Urin, su nyeon jeone cheoeum manna cheot nune sarange__  
__ppajyeobeoryeotgo__  
__Baby, naega eodil gadeun machi geurimjacheoreom nae gyeote seo itgo _

_Kita, bertemu pertama kali beberapa tahun yang lalu kemudian jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_

_Sayang, tidak masalah ke mana pun aku pergi, kamu berdiri di sisiku seperti bayangan ku_

Sasuke membelai perlahan puncak kepala Sakura yang separuh berbaring miring separuh telungkup ditempat tidur dan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di pundak telanjang gadis yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya semenjak setahun yang lalu itu. Wajahnya masih setia menyunggingkan senyuman kala ingat-ingatan membahagiakan itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya sementara Sasuke masih betah berbaring sembari menyangga kepalanya menggunakan lengan.

Dia masih ingat ketika kematian begitu dekat dengannya dan nyaris membuatnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, tuhan justru malah membawakan seorang malaikat cantik untuk menemani hari-hari yang terasa datar dan hampa.

Meski dia tidak bisa dikatakan kesepian secara harafiah karena selalu ada orang-orang yang datang dan pergi di dalam kehidupannya, tetapi tentu saja itu tidaklah memiliki makna. Dia tetap seorang diri hingga Sakura datang ke dalam kehidupannya.

Dan tidak satu pun dari semua pengalaman itu yang akan membawanya menuju ke penyesalan. Menemukan seseorang, tempat kau bisa berbagi segalanya dan bersandar ketika kau merasa telah tidak mampu untuk melangkah adalah sebuah anugerah yang tidak terkira.

Ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, menatap mata emerald indah itu. Saat dia menyadari begai mana gadis itu mempengaruhi seluruh dunianya. Ketika setelah malam panjang dengan penantian yang disertai pengharapan, segala doa'nya dan kerinduan nya seakan terbayarkan ketika dia melihat sosok yang selama ini dia cari berdiri hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Dan dengan segala tekat, dia menepis semua rasa takut dan harga dirinya demi seorang gadis.

_Saranghandaneun ge ttaeron jeungmyeonghal ge neomu neomu manha  
Dari waktu ke waktu, hanya ada begitu banyak hal untuk membuktikan cinta kita  
_

Sakura nyaris terkikik dan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya mencacah daging di atas talenan ketika dirasakannya sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat dan sejurus kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berhembus di dekat tengkuk nya. Rupaya ulah iseng Sasuke sedang kambuh, jadilah pemuda itu meniup-nuip permukaan telinga Sakura sambil sesekali menggosok kan hidungnya yang mancung sempurna di perpotongan leher dan tengkuknya hingga Sakura membuat seluruh bulu di tubuhnya meremang.

"Kau wangi sekali. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Gumam Sasuke sembari masih setia melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya yakni mengecup permukaan tengkuk Sakura sambil sesekali menggigitnya, membuat wajah Sakura memerah sempurna.

Tubuh Sasuke yang tidak terlapisi apa pun menempel erat dengan permukaan punggung Sakura, menciptakan sensasi tersendiri bagi kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Sasuke meletakkan dagu nya di bahu Sakura sembari tetap memeluk tubuh mungil gadisnya dengan sangat erat, mengintip sup yang dengan asap mengepul di atas permukaan kompor.

"Kau memasak apa?"

Sakura mengambil sendok sayur yang diletakkan tidak jauh darinya, menyendok sedikit sup yang masih belum matang sempurna itu dan setelah dia rasa sudah tidak terlalu panas. Sakura menyuapkan sup itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Enak, seperti biasa." Puji Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersipu karenanya.

Sakura sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Sasuke dan kemudian menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang dia cintai sembari menggenggam permukaan wajah sempurna milik kekasihnya itu. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura mengecup perlahan bibir Sasuke dengan lembut dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke untuk mengambil persediaan tomat di dalam lemari es, menyisakan Sasuke yang berdiri bengong dengan wajah merona.

_Apeul ttaeedo naega muneojil ttaedo__  
__Geunyeomani naege__nama itneungeol__  
__Bahkan ketika aku sakit, Bahkan ketika aku gagal, Kau salah satu yg tetap berada di sisiku __  
_

Sasuke meringis pelan ketika rasa sakit kembali mendera tubuhnya dan meremas jemari tangan Sakura yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan kepalanya juga menjadi seperti ditimpa batu ribuan ton. Infuse yang tertancap di lengan kirinya sepertinya samasekali tidak membantu dan justru membuat rasa nyeri di tubuhnya menjadi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sakura," rengek Sasuke manja.

Sakura hanya bisa mengusap lembut permukaan kening Sasuke yang basah karena keringat untuk sekadar mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh Sasuke.

Mereka berada di salah satu ruang rawat di rumah sakit sekarang, Sasuke dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah mengeluh sakit pada perutnya di tengah-tengah pemotretan dan setelah menjalani serangkaian tes, ternyata Sasuke difonis terkena usus buntu dan harus menjalani prosedur operasi. Beruntung pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu bisa melaluinya dengan sukses. Akibatnya sekarang Sasuke harus beristrahat total selama beberapa minggu untuk memulihkan kesehatannya dan seperti inilah hari-hari yang harus dilalui Sakura selam Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit. Pemuda itu menjadi lebih manja dan menyebalkan—menurut Naruto, dan selalu merengek seperti anak kecil tidak diberi permen ketika tidak mendapati Sakura di sampingnya.

Bahkan ketika Naruto menjenguk, Sasuke tetap bersikap sebagaimana dia sehari-hari di hadapan sang kekasih tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya melongo heran ketika memperhatikan bagaimana perilaku sahabat mereka yang seakan melenceng dari image pria cool yang dipuja-puja banyak gadis di luar sana hingga nyaris menjadi gila.

"Aku yakin masih ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu." ucap Naruto sarkartis sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan kening Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang menjadi _Brand ambassador_ sebuah iklan Gel rambut ternama itu berdecak frustasi sembari menepis tangan sahabatnya menjauh.

Sedangkan Neji hanya terdiam dan berkata. "Sakura ternyata sangat mengerikan." Bagaimana dia bisa tidak berkata seperti melihat perubahan drastis teman yang telah dikenalnya semenjak dia melihat dunia ini untuk yang pertama kalinya.

_baby uri jeoldae heeojiji malja__  
__Oh my lady naege jeongmal neoreul saranghanda__  
__Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty ojik neoya nareul seontaekhan geon__  
__Naui nunmulkajido, jakeun misokajido.. Ani? Neorobuteo aneungeoya_

_Sayang, mari kita tidak pernah putus asa__  
__Oh wanitaku, aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu__  
__Shawty, hanya kamu, satu-satunya yang aku pilih__  
__bahkan airmataku, bahkan sedikit senyumanku.. apa kamu tahu?__  
__mereka semua datang darimu__  
_

"Sasuke-kun, aku mohon terimalah ini. Aku sudah semenjak lama menyukaimu. Kumohon terimalah perasaanku." Ucap gadis di depannya sembari memberikan se kotak bekal makan siang yang Sasuke yakin dibuat khusus oleh si gadis hanya untuknya.

Gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang ini memang sangat cantik dengan wajah menawan dan juga dress selutut berwarna gading pucat dan tentu saja dia mengenal gadis itu. Siapa yang tidak tahu putri tunggal pemilik saham di perusahaan yang menaungi nama besarnya.

Tapi dia sudah terikat dan hatinya telah termiliki oleh seorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia gantikan tempatnya oleh siapa pun dan apa pun yang ada di dunia ini. Karena gadis itu adalah segalanya baginya, yang menjadi napasnya dan juga yang menjadi matahari yang terus bersinar menerangi jiwanya. Tidak akan pernah terganti, bahkan ketika dia tidak memiliki apa pun, asalkan gadis itu tetap berada di sampingnya maka itu semua sudahlah lebih cukup.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Suatu hari kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik daripada aku."

Gadis itu sudah sekuat tenaga menahan ledakan airmata agar tidak mengalir di pipinya ketika pemuda yang dia harapkan menghancurkan segala angan-angan indah yang telah dia bangun selama ini ketika mereka berdua menyadari adanya ketukan di pintu tempat ruangan Sasuke beristirahat disela-sela berak pemotretan.

Sasuke membukakan pintu, di depannya seorang gadis mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam melangkah memasuki ruangan setelah dipersilakan. Gadis itu membungkuk di depannya ketika menyadari kehadiran yang lain di ruangan Sasuke dan kemudian menyerahkan ponsel ke tangannya.

"Aku Sakura, salam kenal." Seketika dia tertegun, gadis itu ternyata tidak bisa bicara.

Dan di depan matanya dia melihat bagaimana Sasuke memeluk gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan syal berwarna biru dongker untuk menutupi lehernya dari terpaan angin dingin yang sepertinya datang untuk membawakan Sasuke makan siang, terbukti dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sekotak bento dengan Sasuke yang tidak hentinya bertanya bagaimana keadaan si gadis yang harus membawakan makan siang Sasuke di tengah cuaca yang sedang tidak bagus seperti sekarang ini.

Dan seketika itu pula dia mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak menerima perasaannya. Pemuda itu telah memiliki seseorang, yang dengan hanya melihat bagaimana Sasuke menatap wajah gadis yang berada di dekapannya itu telah membuatnya mengerti. Mereka saling mencintai dan dia tidak berhak berada di tengah-tengah hubungan kedua orang itu.

Saat itu senyuman mengembang dengan tulus di wajahnya. Dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti dia juga akan menemukan seseorang yang mampu mencintainya sebesar rasa cinta Sasuke pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu, seseorang yang akan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta tidak peduli seperti apa pun keadaan dirinya.

_Naega neoui sokeul neomu manhi sseokyeoseo beolsseo neulkeo__  
__beoryeotdae geureon mal hajima__  
__bahwa kau merasa sakit karena aku telah banyak membuatmu khawatiran, jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu__  
_

Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan tidak akan melepaskannya ketika semua mimpi buruk dan ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali untuk memenuhi isi benaknya. Pemuda itu mengusap airmata yang bergulir di pipinya dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang hingga dia kembali jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Yang akan selalu ada di sampingnya ketika semua rasa takut itu datang. Yang tertawa bersamanya dan seseorang yang akan selalu bersedia menjadi sandaran nya ketika dia merasa telah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Memberikan dia rasa hangat dan perlindungan ketika dunia memandangnya dengan sebelah mata.

Seulas senyuman bahagia mengembang di wajahnya. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke dengan riang bermain tiup gelembung dengan anak-anak yang tertawa berputar mengelilinginya ketika gelembung-gelembung itu berterbangan saat tertiup angin dan membuat segerombolan anak-anak itu terkikik geli dan berseru lagi pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang sehitam jelaga dan kemudian berlari sembari masih meniup gelembung ke arah nya dengan digiringi sekelempok anak yang merentangkan tangan seakan sedang terbang melayang di udara dengan komando dari Sasuke. Berbaris di belakang pemuda berambut raven itu dengan rapi menuju ke arah Sakura dengan Sasuke sebagai kepala komando.

Gelembung-gelembung sabun berterbangan di hadapan Sakura dengan indahnya, membiaskan warna pelangi. Mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan setahun semenjak mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Mata yang dipenuhi cinta dan juga kebahagiaan.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain menatap mata orang yang memandangmu dengan penuh rasa cinta.

_Amuri bwado naegen neomankeumman yeppeun saram jeoldae sesange__tto eopseo (georeon maldo hajima).__  
__Tidak masalah bagaimana aku melihatnya, bagiku tidak ada satupun didunia ini yang lebih cantik darimu (aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal tersebut baik).__  
_

Sasuke sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan lilitan tangan seorang gadis yang dengan lancang memeluk tubuhnya hingga jatuh terjengkang dan dengan sangat sengaja mendaratkan ciuman dibibirnya tepat ketika Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam cafetaria campus.

Bulir-bulir airmata kekecewaan jatuh bergulir di pipinya yang memerah karena menahan rasa sakit di dadanya ketika melihat pria yang dia percayai ternyata telah mengkhianatinya.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke sembari bangkit dari jatuhnya dan kemudian berlari mengejar sang kekasih yang telah melarikan diri dengan teriakan permohonan yang samasekali tidak diindahkan.

Sasuke berhasil menangkan pergelangan tangan Sakura tepat sebelum gadis itu melangkah keluar dari dalam apartment Sasuke yang resmi mereka tempati berdua dengan membawa koper berisi pakaian. "Sakura kumohon, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

Gadis tu hanya menggeleng keras dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan jemari Sasuke dari lengannya da menatap Sasuke seakan berkata kalau segalanya telah jelas. Pemuda itu terang-terangan telah mengkhianati hubungan mereka.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pelukan mereka terlepas, tetapi belum sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh untuk pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah kebih dahulu melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Di depan nya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan harga diri dan gengsi yang setinggi langit sedang berlutut di depan nya sembari memohon.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. aku bisa menjelaskan segalanya tapi jangan pergi."

Sakura terhenyak. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Dia membuat Sasuke terluka hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri.

_I don't know why you keep staying with me. Tto nan nege neomu__  
__mojaraseo mianhae.__  
__Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tetap bertahan di samping ku. Juga, aku minta maaf karena aku telah sering membuatmu terluka_.

Sakura hanya diam sembari meremas perlahan majalah yang dia temukan di dalam laci hingga tidak berbentuk. Sepertinya sengaja Sasuke sembunyikan darinya agar dia tidak mengetahui semua kenyataan yang selama ini Sasuke tutupi darinya. Tidak ada yang salah dari artikel yang tertulis di dalam kecuali kata-kata di artikel itu yang memuat segala mengenai hubungan mereka. Yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang _tidak bisa bicara._

Dunia telah mengetahui mengenai hubungan mereka dan Sakura hanya bisa berharap agar apa pun itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada kelangsungan karier Sasuke yang sedang berada di puncak sekarang. Kadang dai berpikir kenapa Sasuke tetap bertahan di sampingnya ketika seluruh dunia menentang hubungan mereka, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak pantas tapi bolehkah hanya untuk sekali ini saja dia egois dengan mengharapkan Sasuke tetap akan berada di samping nya, tidak peduli sekeras apa pun cobaan yang menerpa hubungan mereka.

Sakura segera menyembunyikan majalah pembawa peta itu ke bawah tubuhnya ketika dia mendengar suara baritone yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyerukan namanya. "Kau sedang apa?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup, seperti sedang tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Dan sial, rupanya pemuda itu menyadari perubahan ekspresi gadis yang sudah bersamanya melalui hari-hari itu. "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng keras-keras dan justru membuat Sasuke semakin curiga. "Kau berbohong kan? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mendapati gadis itu menyembunyikan majalah yang sengaja dia simpan di laci agar Sakura tidak membacanya dibalik tubuhnya.

.

_Geujeo mideobwa naega naega jarhalge.__  
Kau __tetap mempercayaiku. Aku, Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik._

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk diatas meja sembari menatap wajah gadis yang duduk didepannya. Perlahan tangan pemuda itu bergerak untuk membelai pipi Sakura yang chubby

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan "Dengarkan aku, tidak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan. Kau tetaplah anugerah teindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu. Da jangan pernah coba-coba berpikir kalau aku akan lebih baik jika tanpamu. Kalau kau meninggalkanku, itu sama saja dengan kau berusaha membunuhku secara perlahan. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan pipi yang telah berlinang airmata dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Sasuke begitu erat hingga tulang-tulang mereka bertemu dan tentu saja Sasuke balas memeluknya dengan tidak kalah eratnya.

_Neobakke eopdan mari neomu ppeonhae boyeodo eotteohge nae__  
__maeumeul boyeo jugetni?__  
__Bahkan ketika dunia berkata 'Aku tidak memiliki apapun kecuali dirimu' semua suara menyerukan hal yang sama, bagaimana aku menunjukkan hatiku padamu?_

Sasuke mendengus kesal sembari matanya tidak henti-hentinya melirik kearah arloji yang melingkar manis dilengannya. Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam dan Sakura masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan datang. Gadis itu pergi bersama dengan gerombolang gadis-gadis yang notebene masih berstatuskan teman barunya ke suatu tempat yang menolak diberitahukan oleh Naruto yang hanya berkata kalau itu adalah urusan para gadis dan sebagai pria, mereka samasekali tidak berhak untuk ikut campur.

Pemuda itu meremas rambut ravennya frustasi. Bagaimana dia tidak ikut campur kalau Sakura di angkut pergi oleh Ino dan gerombolannya di hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang juga adalah sebagai hari perayaan resminya hubungan mereka yang pertama. Dan sampai sekarang gadis itu masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Ayolah Teme, jangan menyebalkan seperti itu. Aku sudah muak melihatmu." Gerutu Naruto yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu perubahan ekspresi Sasuke setiap detiknya. Dari kesal dan kemudian berubah menjadi marah, frustasi dan banyak ekspresi tidak sedap dipandang mata lainnya.

"Kau pikir bagaimana aku tidak frustasi. Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan Hinata membawa kekasihku padahal ini adalah perayaan satu tahun hubungan kami dan ulang tahunku." Teriak Sasuke penuh kekesalan.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus berpura-pura kesal sementara di dalam hati pemuda berambut kuning seperti durian berjalan itu sudah siap meledakkan tawa sekendang-kencangnya.

_Uri ssaul ttaedo itgo miwojukgetda marhaedo ne gaseumeun imi algo__  
__itjanhni?__  
__Meskipun ada saat-saat dimana ketika kita berjuang, ketika kita berkata bahwa kita benci satu sama lain harus berpisah, apakah hatimu telah siap?__  
_

Sasuke duduk di kursi kebesaran kebanggan yang telah dipersiapkan oleh teman-temannya dengan masih tetap memasang wajah datar yang sama semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu dan dari cara pemuda itu menatap dingin kepada semua orang sepertinya dia samasekali tidak berniat merubahnya dan berpuar-pura memiliki kebesaran hati ditengah perasaan kesal yang sedang melandanya bahkan hingga tamu undangan berdatangan untuk memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke yang kesembilan belas.

"Kalau kau tidak mengembalikan Sakura kurang dari beberapa jam lagi, aku benar-benar akan memangangmu Dobe." Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri karenanya dan hanya bisa berdoa Ino bisa membawa Sakura kembali tepat waktu sebelum Sasuke benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya untuk menghidangkannya sebagai makanan penutup.

Semua orang tiba-tiba terpekik kaget saat seluruh penerangan di Ball-roon sebauh hotel mewah milik keluarga Uchiha itu mendadak mati dan membuat ruangan diselimuti kegelapan.

Pemuda itu tertegun ketika mendapati bisa cahaya kembali memenuhi penglihatnnya. Didepannya sekarang Sakura sedang berdiri sembari membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin kecil ditengahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun malam berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan semurpurna, wajahnya merona dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mencubitnya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ditengah kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang itu telah tertulis sebaris kalimat yang susah Sasuke tunggu-tunggu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Happy Birthday Sasuke & Happy Anyversary.

"Kau membuatkan kue ini untukku?" Sakura mengangguk. "Hanya untukku?" Sakura lagi-lagi menganguk penuh kepastiaan membuat senyuman Sasuke mengembang dan kemudian memutuskan untuk meniup satu-satu lilin yang ada hingga padam sembari melantunkan harapannya di dalam hati.

Sasuke mecolek permukaan kue yang dilaspisi oleh cream yang ternyata tidak terlalu manis itu dan lalu kemudian membawa jarinya yang terlah berlumuran kue itu kebibirnya. Semua orang berseru nyaring penuh kekaguman diiringi pekikan iri pada gadis ketika Sasuke membawa tengkuk gadis di hadapan nya dan kemudian melumat kasar bibir gadisnya. Dia sudah cukup bersabar selama seharian ini harus jauh dari gadis yang dia cintai.

_Neorang na duri joheun geotman gachi bogo gachi meokgo__  
__Gachi jeulgyeo deutgo ulgo utgo areumdapgiman haetdeon naldeul.__  
__Naega muneojiji anhge mideojugo gyeoteul jikyeojwoseo gomapda jeongmal__  
__gomawo.__  
__Hari-hari penuh keindahan, bahwa hanya ada kau dan aku, kita berdua melihat bersama, makan bersama, mendengar bersama, menangis bersama, tertawa bersama.__  
__Terimakasih untuk tetap disamping ku, percaya padaku hingga aku tidak akan jatuh, terimakaih untuk segalanya.__  
_

Kelima jemari tangan mereka saling bertaut erat sembari menyusuri pantai dengan langkah pelan. Menikmati setiap saat-saat kebersamaan mereka dengan ditemani deburan ombak dan desiran angin laut yang berhembus perlahan membelai lembut permukaan kulit mereka.

Tempat ini adalah saksi bisu pertemuan mereka. Tidak akan pernah dia lupakan bagimana ketika hari itu datang dan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli Villa sederhana yang terletak jauh dari pusat keramaian Kota ketika sang pemilik yang sesungguhnya memutuskan untuk menjual Villa bersejarah mengenai hubungan mereka sebagai hadiah ulang-tahun pertama mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap wajah kekasihnya sembari tetap menggenggam tanngan jemari tangan Sakura erat dengan banyak emosi melintas dimatanya yang sekelam malam. "Terimakasih karena kau telah hadir dalam kehidupanku." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Rasa bahagia yang membuncah merasuk keseluruh tubuhnya. Hanya satu kata itu, tapi rasanya seperti seluruh dunia berpihak kepadanya. Seakan Sasuke memang hanya diciptakan untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu kedalam pelukannya yang menenangkan.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Apakah dia baru saja mendengar gadis itu mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintainya. Atau dia berkhayal karena terlalu bahagia, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura, menatap gadis itu dengan wajah penuh keterjutan dengan kabahagiaan yang tidak repot-repot dia sembunyikan.

"Kau bicara. Kau bisa bicara?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menolak menatap Sasuke sembari mengangguk perlahan. Membuat Sasuke semakin melambung karena rasa bahagia yang membuncah. "Katakan lagi! Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku!" ucap Sasuke seakan terhipnotis.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan kemudian berlari menjauh sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya karena terkejut. Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu seakan tersadar dari lamunannya seperti disiram air dingin dan kemudian berlari mengejar Sakura seperti orang kesetanan. Memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat sebelum Sakura sempat mengambil langkah untuk kembali melarikan diri, memutar tubuh gadis itu diudara dengan semua rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti benaknya.

_Neul, gomapgo saranghandan  
Selalu, Aku berterimakasih padamu dan mencintaimu_

FIN!

Happy birthday sasuke!

Pemberitahuan : Dan untuk kelanjutan From U, aku akan update chapter terakhir tepat pada malam minggu ini. Sekali ini aku janji. Meski sebenarnya aku berencana untuk update From U chapter terakhir sebelum ulang tahun sasuke. Tapi apa daya, puasa benar-benar bikin lemes dan males bikin fic. Jadilah fic itu harus tertunda. Jeongmal mianheyo buat yang masih menunggu kelanjutan semua fic-ku. Harap bersabar ya chingu. aku menulis fic ini selama lima jam penuh dengan sakit pinggang. jadi maklum kalau masih banyak typo.

Akhir kata. Minta review lagi minna^^ dan seperti biasa. kalau review sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan maka aku akan memenuhi jajinjiku.


End file.
